Gilnean Navy
The Gilnean Navy is the naval force of the Kingdom of Gilneas. Once one of the largest navies of Azeroth, it was described as a competitive fleet that aspired to match that of Kul Tiras. Although it wasn't nearly as large as Kul Tiras' navy, it was larger than most of the other human fleets. The navy was ultimately disbanded and liquidated after the Greymane Wall was ordered and borders were closed off. This went along with the closing of the vast majority of ports. Most naval officers were either moved into other divisions or granted leave to retire. This would later work against them during the Invasion of Gilneas, as the Forsaken had no direct naval opposition until the arrival of the Seventh Legion. The navy was led by the High Admiral of Gilneas; almost universally having been the leader of the King's Boys. As of current, aside from presumably the king, there is no central leader of the Gilnean Navy despite several Gilnean admirals being within the service to the kingdom. It is unlikely the position will be restored until the kingdom is rebuilt, if it is at all. The Gilnean Navy is under a major reconstruction mission following the re-admission of the Kingdom into the Grand Alliance, and the Navy's admission into the cohesive Grand Alliance Navy. Fleets and Affiliated Naval Forces The Gilnean navy, for the most part, does not use a traditional numbering system for their fleets. Rather, they are given names typically respective to their shore region. Headlands Armada * Leader: Admiral Ambrose Hays * Homeport: Karnsburg, Gregor's Crossing * Status: Active. The Headlands Armada, previously hosted out of Keel Harbor prior to the Second War refers to the fleet that operated and based out of the Headlands before the decomissioning of the naval fleets of Gilneas. Following the Invasion of Gilneas and the restoration of the Duchy of the Headlands, the Armada is now spread throughout various ports in the Duchy; namely Karnsburg and Gregor's Crossing. The leader of the armada was Admiral Damien Marshoak until his death during the Second Range Rebellion. The armada lacked an admiral for a time, though they reported by default to Thomas Balamont McClendon. The current commander of the armada is Admiral Ambrose Hays. Duskmist Fleet, AKA "The King's Boys" * Last Known Leader: High Admiral Bashel Walden * Homeport: Duskmist Shore * Status: Dismantled/Decommissioned. The Duskmist Fleet, affectionately referred to as "The King's Boys" during their time of activity, was the largest branch of the Gilnean Navy until their decommissioning. Basing at the now destroyed and sunken Duskmist Shore in southern Gilneas in the King's personal lands; the fleet was the most well funded and trained branch of the navy. Led only by the finest, the Duskmist Fleet acted as the face of the navy during the Second War and were the last to be decommissioned following the erection of the Greymane Wall and the closing of the Gilnean borders. Their last admiral was the last High Admiral of Gilneas, Sir Bashel Walden, who died several years prior to the Invasion of Gilneas from illness. He was buried near Duskhaven and his grave is currently known to be submerged under the broken southern shore. White Raven Privateers * Last Known Leader: Sir Bashel Thort (circa 230 F.A.) * Homeport: Zul'Dare * Status: Defunct circa 450 F.A. The White Raven privateers were a group of nation loyal pirates that were formed under the Sea Queen, Gwen Greymane II. Having been key in the ending of hostilities between Gilneas and Lordaeron during their formation through the abduction of Talia Menethil, the White Ravens roamed the seas of Gilneas in the following years until 450 F.A. when they were dismantled for a more proper fleet. They based out of the isle of Zul'Dare until their eventual dismantlement by the then monarch for their replacement. Daring Company * Last Known Leader: Captain Henry Thort (de facto) * Homeport: Zul'Dare * Status: Unknown, disappeared. The Daring Company was the replacement of the White Raven Privateers that based out of the principality of Zul'Dare. Having kept a special place in the navy due to their routes, the Daring Company was typically sent on riskier or high priority naval missions. During the Second War, Admiral Johnathon "Crazy Eyes" Thort was known for his near insane antics in which he captured several orcish war vessels. Famed for the liberation of Jonstin Port, a small Tirassian port, the Daring Company destroyed nearly half the orcish fleet with a stolen Ogre Juggernaught before aid arrived. The company was not decommissioned, unlike the rest of the naval forces, due to the nature of Zul'Dare. Admiral Thort did not live to see the end of the Second War, having been executed by a troll war party that captured him during a naval battle. His son, Captain Henry Thort, was the last known "leader" (no replacement admiral was ever appointed due to the closing of Gilnean borders). It is unknown what occurred to the company as the isle of Zul'Dare had seemingly disappeared sometime around the second shattering. Duskbreaker Privateers * Leader: Sir Thomas Balamont McClendon (de facto) * Homeport: Belfin Isle * Status: Active. The Duskbreaker Privateers of Belfin Isle are a group of pirates loyal to Gilneas and answer to the Headlands. Having originated from a group of Bloodsail Buccaneers, the Duskbreakers were formed after Sir Thomas Balamont McClendon led a coup of the buccaneers within Belfin Isle (an island just a bit south of Gilneas) and dethroned the ruling body of the House of Tidesdale. The buccaneers, having been persuaded to abandon their loyalties to the Bloodsail for a more profitable private affiliation, forcibly seized the Isle after the Tidesdales were removed and the former Bloodsail Admiral was assassinated. They remain on Belfin Isle as enforcers and act as the shadier naval forces of the Duchy and Blades. They are de facto led by Sir Thomas McClendon. Tideforce Fleet * Last Known Leader: Admiral George Flatreef * Homeport: Tempest's Reach * Status: Destroyed. The Tideforce Fleet refers to the, rather limited, fleet towards the region of Tempest's Reach. The fleet was one of the smallest of the navy and was rather unnoteworthy in their life time. They were destroyed during the Second War and was never restored due to the closing of Gilnean borders. They were led by Admiral George Flatreef, who perished during the liberation of Crestfall alongside most of his fleet. Known Gilnean Naval Personnel Current * Admiral Ambrose Hays (Admiral of the Headlands Armada) * Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (Fleet Commander of the Grand Alliance Navy) * Rear Admiral Daniel Wilkinson (Commanding Officer RGNC) * Fleet Commander Thomas Balamont McClendon (Fleet Commander in the Headlands Armada.) * Captain "Dashing" David Wavecroft (Captain of the Gilnean Navy, Captain in the Headlands Armada) * Chief Petty Officer Rurhan Warmane (Chief Petty Officer of the Gilnean Navy) Former * High Admiral Bashel Walden (Leader of the Gilnean Navy, The King's Boys, deceased) * High Admiral Boris Keel (Commander Gilnean Navy, deceased) * Admiral Johnathon "Crazy Eyes" Thort (Leader of the Daring Company, deceased) * Admiral George Flatreef (Leader of the Tideforce Fleet, deceased) * Admiral Damien Marshoak (Admiral of the Gilnean Navy, Admiral of the Headlands Armada, deceased.) * Admiral Viktor Keel (Commander Gilnean Fleet, Admiral, deceased.) * Commander Archibald Keel (Commander of the Gilnean Navy, deceased) * Captain Henry Thort (De-facto leader of the Daring Company, unknown presumed deceased) * Captain Henry Nash (Captain of the Gilnean Navy) Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Organizations Category:Gilneas Organizations Category:Naval Fleets Category:Gilnean Navy Category:Gilnean Military Category:Military Organizations